The design of a transverse flux machine is known from the dissertation “Entwicklung and Optimierung einer fertigungsgerechten Transversalflussmaschine” [Development and optimization of a transverse flux machine suitable for manufacture], author Mr. Michael Bork, Shaker-Verlag, publication year, in particular page 84 therein.
The problem consists in improving the cooling of the machine.